Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: So I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you/Kristao/Songfic/Oneshot/


**Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

 **Kris Wu** _and_ **Huang Zi Tao**

 _Drama/Romance/Tragedy/Angst_

 _ **Like I'm Gonna Lose You ©Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I found myself dreaming in silver and gold**_

 _ **Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows**_

 _ **We were walking on moonlight, you pulled me close**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris memang seseorang yang sangat tidak suka jika waktu tidurnya di ganggu atau sengaja di bangunkan. Tapi bukan berarti lelaki tinggi nan tampan itu sosok yang pemalas, ia hanya terlalu banyak bekerja dan tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersantai meski sejenak. Sering kali mendapat sindiran dari anggota keluarganya yang lain jika ia sangat jarang berkumpul bersama keluarga. Dan memang putra pertama keluarga Wu itu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk meluangkan waktunya.

"Kris bangun..."

Bukan mereka yang tidak dekat, hanya saja memang Kris lah yang terlalu menyibukkan diri. Sejak lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menikahi sang kekasih yang sudah bersama sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Membuat si tampan yang memiliki helai rambut seperti matahari itu semakin giat bekerja demi kebutuhan mereka kelak. Hal yang membuatnya tak ingin sedetik pun melewatkan waktunya untuk bersantai.

"Ayo bangun Kris~"

Karena ia telah berjanji kepada sang kekasih dan juga dirinya sendiri. Bahwa mereka harus bahagia nanti. Dan tak ingin mengecewakan pendamping hidupnya kelak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku akan pergi"

 **Klip**

Ancaman bernada manja itu sukses membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya yang mengatup, merasakan guncangan kecil di bahunya. Bukannya segera menunjukkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang sudah membangunkan tidurnya di hari minggu ini, Kris malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut rata orang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang ramping seseorang yang telah membangunkannya.

Memejamkan mata, dan menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan orang itu, di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma cologne bayi yang khas, yang membuatnya semakin enggan untuk terbangun. Sementara guncangan di bahunya semakin kencang, di iringi suara gerutuan lucu yang dapat di ingatnya jika wajah orang itu pasti sangat menggemaskan.

"Kris! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" tampaknya ia mulai kesal.

Kris tersenyum tipis, kembali membuka matanya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari perut datar sang kekasih. Menabrakkan _hazel_ miliknya pada _black onyx_ seseorang yang di cintainya, dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat bibir layaknya persik itu mengerucut lucu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali di bangunkan? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini?" kekasihnya merajuk sekaligus merengut kesal.

Memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun, Kris hanya diam memandangi wajah cemberut sang kekasih yang masih saja terlihat sempurna di matanya. Cantik dan mempesona. Dengan helai hitam yang lembut, mata runcing yang tajam sekaligus memikat, hidung yang tinggi, serta bibir kucing yang selalu segar selayaknya bunga mawar yang harus segera di petik dan di nikmati keindahannya.

Dan Kris melakukannya.

Mengangkat kepalanya naik, menyapa belah bibir kucing itu dengan bibir plumnya. Mengecupnya sepenuh hati, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak menekan tengkuk sang kekasih agar membalas ciuman selamat pagi yang di berikannya.

Ciuman penuh cinta di pagi hari yang begitu manis. Setelah ini pemuda bersurai gagak itu pasti akan memerah dengan bibir mengerucut sebal karena Kris sudah seenaknya mencuri ciuman darinya. Tersenyum senang, si tampan Wu itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan paha sang kekasih, kembali ke posisi awal, memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma murni yang menguar dari tubuh sang terkasih.

"Kalau kau tidak juga bangun dan mandi aku akan pergi" ancam si manis itu kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Iya iya baik, aku bangun. Lihat?" Kris akhirnya menyahut. Bergerak lebih niat untuk bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

Ia pun bangkit duduk, menoleh pada sang kekasih, kemudian mengusap pipi gembilnya. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kalau kau tidak berhenti cemberut Huang Zi Tao" ujarnya.

Bibir kucing yang semula mengerucut itu kini tertarik manis serta mata yang menyipit layaknya bulan sabit. "Aku tersenyum, lihat?"

Kris terkekeh kecil, mengusak gemas helai gagak Tao, dan mengecup cepat bibir kucingnya. "Tunggu disini aku akan mandi. Ingat jangan kemanapun"

Tao mengangguk patuh, memperhatikan Kris yang beranjak menuruni ranjang. Mengikuti gerak-gerik lelaki tinggi itu, menatap punggungnya sendu, hingga sosok kekasihnya itu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Pias wajahnya yang sempurna entah mengapa berubah pucat, dengan sinar mata yang redup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **In a blink of an eye,**_

 _ **Just a whisper of smoke**_

 _ **You could lose everything**_

 _ **The truth is you're never alone**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikmati lagu yang mengalun merdu di dalam mobil, Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai di hari minggu ini. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas kemudi, tampaknya lelaki tampan ini sangat menikmati perjalanan singkatnya bersama Tao menuju Kebun Binatang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Fokus pada jalanan di depannya, sementara Tao yang duduk tenang di samping kursinya sejak awal perjalanan mereka tak hentinya memandangi.

"Aku tahu kalau aku tampan _peach_ , tapi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Apa lehermu tidak sakit?" yeah, Kris memang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

Yang lebih muda mendengus pelan, memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. "Aku tidak mau ke Kebun Binatang" ucapnya kesal.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka sekali ke Kebun Binatang?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya samar. Sejenak menoleh pada kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, balas menatap Kris dengan sinar keraguan di mata indahnya. "Aku tidak mau ke Kebun Binatang"

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

Yang lebih muda menggeser posisi duduknya ke samping, mendekati Kris yang fokus menyetir. Meraih tangan kekasihnya yang besar, menggenggamnya lembut, dan menatap lekat pria pirang itu.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat" ucapnya pelan.

Kris kembali menoleh. "Ke?"

"Ada yang ingin ku lakukan diー"

"Tidak Zi" belum selesai Tao mengutarakan keinginannya, Kris sudah menolak dengan lugas.

Sinar di mata indah itu meredup, menatap sedih wajah rupawan Kris yang tampak agak tegang entah karena apa. Pegangan pada kemudi pun menguat entah apa penyebabnya, dan dirinya tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Bukan karena penolakan tegas Kris akan keinginannya, ada hal lain. Hal lain yang tak pernah terucap dari bibir tebal kekasihnya. Dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit, menemukan fakta jika Kris tak ingin melihat pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kris..." suaranya begitu lembut. Berusaha membujuk kekasihnya yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun melirik padanya. "Lihat aku"

Si tampan Wu itu tak bergeming, fokus pada jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan. Meski sebenarnya baik pikiran dan hatinya terusik saat ini.

"Aku sedang menyetir _peach_ " elaknya.

"Tepikan mobilnya dan lihat aku"

Pegangan tangannya pada kemudi menguat tanpa sadar, hingga otot-otot tangannya menjiplak sempurna di kulitnya yang putih.

"Ku mohon..." Tao semakin erat menggengam tangan kiri sang kekasih.

Tanpa kata. Kris menuruti permintaan kekasihnya yang manis itu untuk menepikan mobil, membiarkan mesin dalam kondisi menyala, ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa ingin membalas tatapan Tao yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Tatapan yang sudah pasti selalu di hindarinya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, tatapan yang sesungguhnya tak ingin di lihatnya lagi.

"Tatap aku Kris" pinta Tao lembut.

Sayangnya si tampan Wu itu tak mengindahkannya. Tao menghela nafas kecil, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, meraih kepala Kris lembut dan mendekap sayang di dadanya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan mengusap helai pirang Kris, termangu merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya, dan Kris yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya?" meminta persetujuan, Tao mengusap pelan punggung tegap Kris.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk kecil. "Ku antar ke rumahmu"

Tao melepas dekapannya, tersenyum tipis, dan mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibir plum kekasihnya. Yang sukses mengembangkan senyum Kris meski hanya segaris tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So, I'll kiss you longer baby**_

 _ **Any chance that I get**_

 _ **I'll make the most of the minutes**_

 _ **So long with no regret**_

 _ **Let's take our time to say what we want**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dimana Kris?" Tuan Wu bertanya pada putra sulungnya.

Saat ini ketiga anggota keluarga Wu telah berkumpul di Ruang Makan untuk melakukan aktifitas makan malam bersama. Memgingat jika mereka adalah orang yang sibuk dan jarang berkumpul bersama, rutinitas seperti ini bisa menjadi momen gang berharga. Terlebih bagi sang Nyonya Wu yang sudah 2 minggu ini tampak bersedih, wajah cantiknya pun tampak lesu.

Chanlie si putra sulung yang duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya menggigit bibir ragu, sementara sang Ayah menatapnya seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa diam saja?" pria tampan berusia hampir separuh abad itu menatap heran istri dan putra sulungnya. Menatap mereka bergantian, sebelah alisnya pun terangkat ketika melihat ekspresi wajah kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Ada yang bersedia menjawab?" tanyanya lagi. Mulai curiga dengan diamnya sang istri dan juga Chanlie.

Lelaki muda dengan helai sewarna madu itu menghela nafas kecil, mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang Ayah.

"Kris- _gege_ ada di kamarnya" ucapnya pelan.

"Di kamar? Dan tidak ada yang mengingatkannya untuk turun makan malam bersama?"

"Pelayan sudah memanggilnya tadi, aku juga sudah mendatangi kamarnya. Tapi _gege_ bilang sudah kenyang"

"Makan malam dengan relasinya?"

Chanlie mengangkat bahu kecil. "Aku tidak tahu _baba_ "

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu bersedih begitu sayang?" Tuan Wu beralih memperhatikan istrinya yang duduk di samping kanan kursinya.

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas samar, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menoleh pada sang suami. "Banyak yang tidak kamu ketahui selama mengurus bisnis di Kanada" ujarnya sedih.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Banyak hal _baba_ " sahut Chanlie.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Kris, sejak saat itu dia banyak berubah" Nyonya Wu berkata pelan, namun masih tertangkap oleh telinga Tuan Wu yang duduk di sisi kiri kursinya. Mengungkapkan sebesar apa rasa khawatirnya pada pria yang sudah menemaninya hampir setengah abad.

Tuan Wu terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang terlanjur larut ke dalam abu-abu yang pekat.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak saat itu...

Bukannya Kris tak ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya untuk makan malam, lelaki tampan itu hanya tidak ingin waktunya beraama Tao terusik. Meskipun harus mengorbankan waktu berkumpulnya dengan keluarga, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Tao adalah yang utama, dan yang terpenting dirinya tak ingin lagi berjauhan dengan kekasihnya yang manis itu. Karena jika beberapa menit saja dirinya tak dapat melihat Tao, bisa di pastikan jika moodnya akan memburuk.

Meskipun harus mengurung diri di kamar berdua tanpa keluar, Kris akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Membangun suasana intim berdua, walau hanya saling bertukar cerita, hal itu sudah sangat menyenangkan baginya. Seperti saat ini, ia duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur, bertelanjang dada, memangku Tao yang duduk diatas pahanya yang hanya mengenakkan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya, sambil menikmati sekotak cokelat kesukaan.

Sambil bercerita, menikmati bulatan-bulatan cokelat yang manis, membuat suasana di kamar yang luas ini semakin terasa intim. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka hampir sepenuhnya polos, dengan kulit yang bersentuhan, dan sensasi dingin karena sehabis membasuh tubuh. Terkadang terdengar suara renyah Tao yang tertawa, akibat lelucon aneh Kris yang terlontar, dan juga melakukan permainan kecil yang hanya memerlukan jari-jari tangan mereka untuk memenangkan permainan tersebut, dan yang kalah akan menerima hukuman kecil.

" _Ya_!" Tao memekik, refleks memegangi dahinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran jari panjang Kris, hingga membuatnya merah.

Lelaki Wu itu tertawa renyah melihat wajah cemberut Tao, dan dengan gemas menarik bibir kucing yang sedang manyun itu hingga si pemilik menggumam protes. Mengabaikan kotak cokelat yang berada di pangkuan Tao bergeser dan nyaris jatuh keatas tempat tidur. Tepat saat Kris melepaskan jepitan jarinya di bibir Tao, si manis itu hendak memprotes namun Kris lebih cepat memasukkan sebutir cokelat ke dalam mulutnya hingga akhirnya kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan terpaksa harus di telan bersamaan dengan cokelat di dalam mulutnya.

"Makan yang benar, lihat bibirmu belepotan" ujarnya sembari menghapus sisa cokelat di sudut bibir Tao.

"Yang tadi itu sakit sekali Kris, lihat dahiku merah" gerutunya kesal. Melipat tangannya di dada dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Sudah peraturan dalam permainan Tao- _er_. Mau ku cium agar sakitnya hilang?" di usapnya lembut pipi gembil Tao. Si manis itupun melepas lipatan tangannya di dada, dan menggenggam tangan besar Kris di pipinya.

"Mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanyanya, menyematkan senyum samar di bibir kucingnya. Mutiara hitamnya yang indah sanggup menerkam sepasang _hazel_ milik Kris, hingga lelaki itu tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya meskipun ingin.

Memilih untuk diam, menatap lamat-lamat wajah manis nan cantik milik kekasihnya yang begitu memikat. Menolak untuk berucap meski hanya untuk menyanggupi permintaam kecil Tao yang sebenarnya sangat mudah di penuhinya. Membuat si manis bermarga Huang itu menghela nafas kecil, hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba belah bibir tebal Kris menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut.

Memejamkan mata, hal itulah yang di lakukannya ketika Kris mulai memagut bibirnya lembut. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada yang lebih besar saat kedua tangan melingkari pinggangnya posesif, mendekap punggunnya kuat, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu tegap Kris selagi bibirnya yang manis membalas pagutan memabukkan yang di berikan lelaki Wu itu. Yang sayangnya harus terhenti ketika suara ketukan pada pintu terdengar menggema di dalam kamar yang sepi itu.

Dengan suara hisapan dan saliva yang tertukar, baik Kris maupun Tao saling melepaskan diri. Saling menjelajah ke dalam tatapan mata masing-masing, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, mudah bagi Kris untuk kembali mencumbu bibir kucing menggemaskan itu, tapi tak di lakukannya karena Tao sudah lebih dulu bergelayut manja memeluk lehernya erat. Dan dirinya membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat pula, serta membenamkan wajahnya di bahu polos sang kekasih. Menikmati aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dan ketukan di pintu sepenuhnya terabaikan...

"Kita berdua harus selalu bahagia. Berjanjilah padaku"

Meremas erat kemeja Tao di bagian pinggang, Kris seolah tak ingin melepaskan si manis di pangkuannya itu untuk sedetikpun. Bahkan mungkin dekapan erat saat inipun tak cukup untuknya.

Tao melepas pelukannya, dan perlahan menarik kedua tangan Kris dari pinggangnya, otomatis membuat lelaki Wu itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum manis, Tao menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi salah satu mata Kris lembut, kemudian saling menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di Dunia ini" bisik Kris. Memejamkan matanya kembali, meresapi suatu rasa yang semakin mengakar baik di hati dan otaknya.

Tao membuka matanya kembali, menatap wajah rupawan di hadapannya dengan sendu. Kesedihan yang amat mendalam hingga tak dapat terucap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boss Wu!"

Kris yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pertemuan siang ini refleks mengghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu pula sang asisten pribadinya yang mau tak mau harus menunggu sang atasan.

"Anda sudah memiliki janji dengan Tuan Yunxiang siang ini" ujar sekertarisnya. Kris menilik jam tangan mahalnya, dan kembali menatap sang sekertaris.

"Jadwal ulang pertemuan itu, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Tao" ucapnya. Kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda.

"Tapi Boss..."

Lelaki Wu itu sudah terlampau jauh meninggalkan kedua karyawannya, membuat keduanya diam termenung di tempat, dengan tertegun, kemudian saling melirik dan menghela nafas kompak. Seolah merasakan suatu beban yang sangat sulit.

Kris memang sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke ruangannya, hingga tanpa sadar membuka pintu ruangan pribadimya dengan agak kasar hingga engsel pintunya berbunyi. Pias tampannya semakin memoesona ketika bibir tebalnya tertarik membentuk senyuman saat melihat sosok Tao berdiri menghadap keluar dinding kaca. Iapun menutup pintu perlahan, dan berjalan mendekati si manis berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ada yang lebih menarik diluar sana selain aku?" suara _hushky_ miliknya sukses membuat Tao menoleh ke samping.

Tersenyum tipis, namun sarat kesedihan. Tao kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar, sedikit mengabaikan Kris yang kini bergeser ke belakang tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tak bergeming, tak sedikitpun membalas pelukan Kris, bahkan reaksi kecilpun tidak. Tao seolah tenggelam dengan isi kepalanya, menerawang jauh ke depan dengan kilau yang pudar di sepasang mutiara yang seharusnya indah.

"Kenapa diam hm? Kau marah padaku karena terlambat menemuimu 5 menit?" suara berat Kris terdengar agak teredam karena tak mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, iapun mengangkat wajahnya sembari melepas pelukannya di pinggang ramping Tao. Meraih bahunya dan membalikkan tubuh itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya, menatap ke dalam mutiara indah Tao yang kini redup. Namun si manis itu tetap mengatupkan belah persiknya seolah kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

" _Peach_..."

 **Tok tok**

Kris terpaksa menunda apa yang ingin di katakannya saat pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan dibuka oleb seseorang. Dan ia berdecak kesal melihat jika Chanlie lah yang datang. Menatap sang adik kesal, dan lelaki yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu berjalan mendekat dengan raut yang sulit di tebak. Dan Kris cukup menyadarinya, karena biasanya adiknya itu selalu datang dengan cengiran bodoh yang khas, bukannya tampang sok serius yang mendramatisir seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama Tao?"

Chanlie menghentikan langkahnya sejurus dengan letak meja kaca yang berhadapan oleh set sofa mahal yang menjadi pengisi di ruang kerja milik sang kakak. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah, ia bahkan menngacuhkan tatapan kesal Kris.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan?" Kris benar-benar terganggu saat ini. Chanlie menghela nafas pendek, entah kenapa malah melipat lengan kemeja biru yang di kenakannya hingga diatas siku, dan membuat Kris mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya melihat gelagat aneh sang adik.

"Pergilah, kau mengganggu ku bersama Tao" usirnya lagi.

"Zitao ada disini? Dimana?" Chanlie kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun ia tak melihat keberadaan sosok semampai bermarga Huang yang sekaligus menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Jangan bercanda"

"Kau tahu _ge_?"

Mau tak mau Kris kembali menatap sang adik, mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika adiknya itu berjalan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Saling menatap dalam sepersekian detik, hingga tiba-tiba Chanlie meraih jas di bagian dadanya cepat dan...

 **Buagh!**

Satu pukulan mentah di terima Kris di pipi kanannya. Pukulan yang sangat keras hingga membut tubuhnya terdorong dengan bekas memerah di pipinya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, terkejut sekaligus marah karena tanpa alasan adiknya itu telah memukul telak dirinya dengan sangat keras.

"Wu Chanlie!" panggilnya marah.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS BERDELUSIH HAH!? KAPAN KAU TERBANGUN DARI MIMPI!? ZITAO SUDAH MENINGGAL 2 MINGGU YANG LALU! SADARLAH!"

Chanlie berteriak marah tepat di depan wajah Kris yang memucat. Lelaki sulung keluarga Wu itu terdiam dengan tubuh menegang sempurna. Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja, dan waktu terhenti dengan kobaran amarah serta kekecewaan yang tersirat di mata Chanlie. Menolak untuk berpikir, hingga sepasang _hazel_ gelap miliknya mulai berkabut karena embun yang tertahan sejak lama.

Pernyataan Chanlie menampar telak kesadarannya.

Nafas yang tertahan ia hembuskan perlahan, seolah menahan sesuatu yang mengembang di dadanya hingga membuat area itu terasa sakit dan nyeri. Menahan agar dinding pertahan itu tidak runtuh, Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap sang adik yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau salah Wu Chanlie" kenyataannya suaranya yang selalu tegas dan lugas kini terdengar goyah. "Zitao ada disini, dia selalu berada di samping ku, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Yang lebih muda mendesis kesal, tak sabar ia kembali menyambar jas Kris di bagian dada dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu kau bisa melihatnya, dia memang ada disini. Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir jika jiwanya tidak akan tenang jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini?" desisnya marah.

 **Deg!**

Sesuatu yang keras seolah baru saja menghantam ulu hatinya, membuat jantungnya mendadak tak bekerja, dan tamparan imaginer yang membuat bibirnya terkatup lebih rapat. Nafasnya tersendat dan tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas, meski menolak untuk melihat ke balik punggungnya, kepalanya bergerak tak terkendali. Hingga dapat di lihatnya sosok manis itu, masih berdiri disana, di depan dinding kaca, menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

Mutiara hitam yang indah itu berembun seperti miliknya, wajahnya yang biasanya berseri kini pucat, bibir indahnya yang biasa melantunkan kalimat penenang kini terkatup rapat.

" _Peach_..." serak Kris.

Chanlie melepas cengkraman tangannya, membiarkan sang kakak kini berdiri membelakanginya dengan kedua bahu yang turun. Memalingkan wajah melihat punggung yang biasanya tegap itu, kini seolah tanpa daya.

Butiran kristal yang perlahan merambat ke pipi tirusnya sudah tak lagi dapat di cegah. Nafasnya tersendat, dan jantungnya seolah tak dapat bekerja dengan semestinya ketika melihat sosok yang biasanya bersinar dengan senyum di bibir kucingnya yang selalu merekah, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Tao masih berdiri disana, juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata berair, pipi yang basah, dan kondisi kacau berantakan.

Pakaian yang semula biasa saja, kini berubah kacau. Bercak darah di bagian dada dan perutnya, di lubangi oleh butiran timah panas yang menjadi alat perenggut jiwanya di Dunia. Sosok yang hanya terlihat oleh Kris, sosok yang sebenarnya sudah lama meninggalkan Dunia, sosok yang selama ini rela jiwanya tak tenang hanya agar Kris dapat menjalani hidupnya seperti pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tao menangis dalam diam. Hanya bisa menyaksikan Kris yang jatuh bersimpuh diatas kedua lututnya dengan jiwa yang goyah dan guratan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mengoyak jantungnya, bahkan sanggup meruntuhkan kewarasan yang di milikinya.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Kris baru saja selesai menikmati jam makan siang ketika ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku jas berdering nyaring. Sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, ia merogoh saku dan mengambil gadget hitam itu, yang seketika mengembangkan senyum di bibir plumnya. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu tersenyum seperti ini. Apalagi hanya dengan melihat layar ponsel._

 _"Merindukan ku Nyonya Wu?" suaranya yang berat terdengar lembut kali ini. Masih tersenyum, ia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya yang baru di tinggalkannya selama 30 menit._

 _"Haish...kenapa kau percaya diri sekali? Memang siapa yang merindukan mu?" suara merdu di seberang telepon membuat senyum Kris lebih lebar._

 _"Baru 1 jam yang lalu aku menelpon mu 'kan? Kalau tidak merindukan ku lalu apa hm?" mendaratkan bokongnya dengan nyaman di kursi ergonomic di belakang mejanya, Kris meraih sebuah pigura yang terpajang di sudut sisi kanan meja. Mengamati foto seseorang dengan senyum malaikat yang menawan._

 _"Jangan besar kepala, aku menelpon untuk memberitahumu jika aku tidak bisa datang ke kantor mu siang ini"_

 _Kedua alis tebal Kris bertautan. "Kenapa?" protesnya._

 _"Aku ingat ada sesuatu hal yang harus ku lakukan, jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan jika fitting bajunya di tunda besok?"_

 _"Yang benar saja" Kris meletakkan pigura tersebut, dan berdecak kesal. "Kemarin kau sendiri yang minta agar di percepat, dan sekarang kau tidak bisa datang, begitu?"_

 _Terdengar kekehan di sebrang line. "Dui bu qi, aku baru saja ingat Kris. Kita bertemu besok ya, bye bye~"_

 _"Tunggu peach, hei_ _ー_ _"_

 _Sayangnya sambungan telepon tersebut telah terputus. Kris berdecak kesal, dan berusaha menghubungi Tao, tapi sayangnya kekasihnya yang seksi itu tak mengangkat telepon darinya. Berkali-kali dirinya berusaha menghubungi, tetap saja kesayangannya itu tak ingin menjawab telepon darinya. Yang itu artinya sukses membuat harinya kelabu karena tidak bisa bertemu sang kekasih hati._

 _Sementara itu Tao yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat ponselnya bergrtar untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan nama penelpon yang sama. Kris Wu._

 _Dirinya memang sengaja mengganti mode getar ponselnya agar tak terganggu telepon Kris yang jelas-jelas akan meremgek padanya agar mereka dapat bertemu. Bukannya ia tak ingin bertemu, hanya saja untuk saat ini dirinya memang memiliki suatu hal yang harus di lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Alhasil ia telah bertekat untuk tidak menghubungi Kris nanti afar mulutnya yang terkadang tak bisa menjaga rahasia itu tetap bungkam._

 _Dengan sabar, si manis yang berasal dari Qingdao itu menunggu di sebuah kursi empuk di depan etalase yang memajang berbagai macam pena dengan harga mahal. Karena saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah toko pena klasik yang ada di sebuah mall besar di Beijing. Ia datang untuk mengambil pena pesanannya yang di pesan khusus untuk hadiah pernikahan yang akan di berikannya pada Kris nanti. Dan tentu saja lelaki Wu yang tampan itu tidak mengetahui perihal kejutannya ini._

 _Dan tak lama, seorang pegawai wanita datang menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah kotak persegi panjang pipi dan berukuran kecil, berwarna hitam elegan, yang di letakkan tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Silahkan di lihat pesanan anda Tuan" wanita berseragam red wine itu berkata ramah. Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya._

 _Sebuah pena berwarna silver dengan hiasan nama Kris Wu yang terukir timbul dan karakter huruf yang elegan, lalu butiran permata kecil yang ada di ujuang atas pena. Minimalis tapi juga mewah. Tao tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk kecil. Iapun meletakkan pena itu kembali di dalam kotak, dan membuka backpack yang berada di pangkuannya untuk mengambil dompet, kemudian menyerahkan golden card miliknya pada karyawan toko._

 _Tak lupa ia meminta agar kadonya tersebut di hias dengan pita berwarna emas. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Tao segera bangkit dari duduknya, menenteng paper bag kecil hitam dengam senyum mengembang di bibir merahnya. Sambil berjalan keluar toko, ia merogoh saku blazer nya untuk menghubungi seseorang saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan nyaring seorang wanita dan suasana mendadak kacau._

 _ **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

 _Tao refleks melindungi kepalanya dengan tubuh merendah. Suara tembakan yang entah darimana asalnya itu terdengar sangat dekat dan sukses membuat suasana semakin kacau. Wajahnya seketika pucat dan tangannya gemetaran mendengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi yang menggema di seluruh tempat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kedua kakinya terasa seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berjalan. Hanya bisa menutup matanta rapat, Tao semakin merendahkan tubuh gemetarnya dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah._

 _Suara tembakan yang membabi buta itu terdengar sangat mengerikan. Orang-orang berteriak untuk mengingatkan agar menyelamatkan diri, sebagian menangis karena ketakutan dan juga kehilangan, dan sebagian yang lain tak tahu harus bagaimana sebelum di seret tangan-tangan kasar dan menjadikannya tawanan. Suara tembakan yang entah mengenai dinding, kaca, atau tubuh manusia membuat Tao merasa tubuhnya lumpuh seketika._

 _Si cantik itu hanya dapat meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas lutut dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata yang sudah meleleh, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, dan mengucapkan nama Tuhan dalam hati untuk kekacauan mengerikan yang terjadi. Hingga ia terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengguncang bahunya keras, dan menmbuatnya spontan mengangkat wajah dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata._

 _"Lari! Kau harus lari! Selamatkan dirimu!" seorang wanita paruh baya berkata panik. Di liputi ketakutan yang amat besar, wanita itu membantu Tao untuk bangkit berdiri._

 _"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat._

 _"Teroris! Mereka gila! Kita harus sembunyi!"_

 _Tao mengangguk cepat, dengan kasar ia menyeka air mata di wajahnya, lalu membantu wanita paruh baya itu untuk menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis ketakutan. Melangkah cepat hingga belari, berbaur bersama banyak orang lainnya untuk menyelamatkan diri, Tao mendekap gadis kecil di gendongannya erat, dan membiarkan Ibu dari gadis yang di dekapnya itu mencengkram erat lengannya. Berlari bersama mencari tempat perlindungan._

 _ **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

 _"BERHENTI! ATAU KAMI TEMBAK MATI KALIAN!_

 _Tao menggertakkan giginya, mencengkram lebih erat tubuh kecil di dekapannya. Mengabaikan keinginan untuk menuruti perintah pria yang berteriak marah, namun ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Alhasil kakinya berlari cepat tanpa arah, hanya ingin sejauhnya pergi darisana dan mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung._

 _ **DOR!**_

 _Banyak orang mulai berguguran._

 _ **DOR!**_

 _Tubuh mereka limbung ke lantai dengan suara debuman keras._

 _ **DOR!**_

 _Langkahnya melambat. Nafasnya tercekat._

 _ **DOR!**_

 _Terbatuk kecil karena mendadak dadanya terasa sangat ngilu. Dan matanya agak memburam._

 _ **DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

 _Langkahnya benar-benar terhenti._

 _Wanita paruh baya di sampingnya berteriak saat tubuh tinggi Tao terhuyung ke depan dan otomatis melepaskan gadis kecil di dekapannya. Masih hangat, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir keluar dari lubang timah panas yang tertanam di beberapa bagian tubuh Tao akibat tembakan membabi buta. Hingga lelaki cantik itu tersungkur dengan nafas berat dan juga darah yang mulai merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya._

 _Timah-timah panas itu telah menembus tubuhnya, mendekam disana dan mulai merenggut kesadarannya._

 _Rasa sakit itu tak lagi berarti. Tak lagi terasa, dan tak lagi menakutkan._

 _Suara teriakan yang semakin nyata, tangisan pilu hingga jeritan memohon, semuanya tak lagi berarti. Karena sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam, hanya ingatannya akan Kris lah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali..._

 **[Off]**

Chanlie memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas karena menahan air mata yang tak kuasa di bendung lagi, hingga lelehan kristal bening itu merembes bebas ke pipi hingga ke dagunya. Dadanya terasa sesak, nyeri, dan ngilu melihat Kris yang selali berdiri angkuh dengan tegapnya kini berlutut menangis tersedu-sedu. Punggung tegap dan bahu kokoh itu turun seiring dengan tangisnya yang semakin memilukan.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, bahunya berguncang karena tangis, meski nyatanya matanya mulai bengkak dan memerah, Kris tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi tatkala sepasang tangan lembut meraih pipinya hingga wajahnya terangkat, mempertemukan _hazel_ nya yang basah dengan sepasang mutiara indah yang di rindukannya. Kenyataannya rasa sakit itu semakin nyata dan mengerikan, mengoyak jantung dan ulu hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih yang berlutut di hadapannya telah tiada.

Bibir pucat itu masih terkatup, namun sorot matanya seolah berbicara. Menatap Kris begitu lembut, memberikan sebuah senyum tipis diantara air matanya yang tak berhenti meleleh, membuat wajah fananya basah.

Menangis dalam diam. Dan senyum tipis yang lemah masih tersemat di bibir cantiknya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak...ini tidak nyata...bahkan aku masih bisa menyentuhmu Zi..." isaknya pilu.

Satu tangannya terangkat, mendarat di pipi Tao dan mengelusnya pelan. Seolah pipi sehalus sutra itu akan pecah jika ia melakukannya terlalu kuat.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita harus bahagia bersama?"

Tao mengangguk samar, tersenyum mengelus pipi Kris lembut, kemudian bergerak mengecup kening sang kekasih. Yang tercampur air mata.

"Jangan pergi...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu _peach_...jangan pergi..." merengkuh tubuh Tao dalam dekapannya.

Kris menangis hebat di bahu si cantik yang juga balas memeluknya. Semakin erat karena tak ingin melepasnya, dan tak ingin membuka mata. Karena kenyataan jika sosok Tao semakin memudar di dalam pelukannya membuatnya semakin tersiksa dan hancur.

"Tidak...ZITAO! HUANG ZI TAO!"

Kris berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Saat sosok dalam pelukamnya memudar dan akhirnya menghilang menjadi hembusan angin yang hangat. Menyisakan tangis yang tak kunjung reda dan lubang besar yang menganga ketika sosok itu benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Selamanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Tao melangkah maju meninggalkan Dunia yang bukan lagi haknya. Beralaskan udara kosong, pakaian penuh darah dan kusut miliknya berubah menjadi stelan jas sewarna musim gugur. Seiring langkahnya menjauh, sedikit demi sedikit sosoknya menjelma menjadi ratusan kupu-kupu indah bersayap warna-warni yang memukau.

Seperti sosok indahnya, yang bahkan tak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun.

 _ **Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone**_

 _ **Woke up in tears with you by my side**_

 _ **Breath of a leave and I realized,**_

 _ **No one will promise tomorrow**_

 _ **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

… **END…**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You** ©Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend

Sedih ga? Ada yang nangis? Ngga? Ya udah, berarti gw gagal bikin orang galon malem2 -_-

Btw mau cerita dikit. Ada yang tau film berjudul **Odd Thomas**? Ada?

Serius gw ga mikir apa2 waktu bikin ff ini, tapi wakti tahap pengetikan bagian akhir gw baru inget kalo alurnua mirip banget sama film itu. Gw jarang nangis kalo nonton film, apalagi film itu genre supranatural, romance, dan keren banget! Gw suka plot, tokoh, alur, dan imajinasinya. Recomended deh.

 _So, want to review?_

 _Regards_ , Skylar.K

7-12-2015. 22.36 pm


End file.
